naruto the great ninja tournament
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: naruto is entered in a deadly tournemant COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 the great dark tournement

NARUTO: the great ninja tournament!!

in this story the leaf village has to pick a team to take part in the dark ninja tournament. and the losing teams's villages get taken over by the dark tournaments lord. but when all the villages teams are out on missions they pick none other than NARUTO UZAMAKIES team to represent the leaf village. Disclaimer: i dont own naruto.

chapter 1 the great ninja tournament!!

it was a peacful day in the leaf village. all the villagers wher going about theyre buisness. and our hero naruto is outside the village gate attacking a damage revealing maching with his RASENGAN scoring an 230 on it.  
then a mail man on a horse rode by he stopped when he saw naruto. mail man:hey!  
can u give this message to 5th hokage please? naruto:sure I CAN!!!!! HAHAHA!  
mail man: u sure are energetic. naruto:i have to be if im ever gonna be hokage some day! mail man: thats a pretty bold statement! heh i like u kid! whats your name? naruto: NARUTO UZAMAKI!!!! BELIEVE IT!!! the mail man left and naruto walked to the hokages building he entered the hokages room. tsunade:hey naruto what brings u here? naruto:i have mail for u! naruto handed over the letter.  
tsunade read it carefully and a grave expression came over her face. tsunade quickly rummaged through papers. tsunade:oh no!!!! all our teams are out on missions!!! she looked up at naruto. tsunade: u!!! your team is assigned a special training period cause your team is entering the dark ninja tournament!  
youll be put through 3 weeks of the most intense training under 2 of our best jhoning. then on the final week ill be training your team. and hopfuly itll be enough for you to even stand a chance against the teams!

and so the training went on for 3 harsh weeks. sakura learned difficult jutsus sasuke learned how to use his skills wisely and naruto learned how to use his skills wisely,effectivly and to maintain his chalkra longer.they learned taijutsu skills and genjutsu defence.until the time came.

they wher seen off as the boat came. kakashi was to accompany them on theyre adventure. he will also be a participant in the tournament.

me so what do u think so far!  
naruto so when do i get to kick some ninja butt!  
me in the next chapter...hey...WILL U BUTT OUT!  
me in the next chapter it should be a little bit longer and the first action scene comes into play. see ya there!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 sasuke vs burbel

Naruto: the great ninja tournament

im back with a new chapter to my story and it has plenty of action in it for you!!!

disclaimer: i still dont own naruto

chapter 2: sasuke v.s. Burbel

naruto paced the boats deck anctiously until kakashi told him to sit down. A big guy

walked up to sasuke. Man: hey my names burbel!!! nice to meet you. Sasuke: i dont care

who you are...if your trying to befriend me so ill go easy on u in the tournament it wont

work... burbel:no no i was just...sasuke: LEAVE!!!! burbel: fine ill enjoy killing u in the

tournament!!! naruto: hang on what do u mean by kill!!!! burbel: well u didnt hear this from

me but i hear in this tournament u have to fight to the death to win ur match. Naruto:WHAT!

Sakura: i dont like the sound of that!!kakashi: this is an S-ranked mission so stay on your toes.

The boat ride dragged on for a couple more days until they finaly reached the island of doom.

The lord was waiting for them at the docks. Kakashi:OROCHIMARU!!!!! whispers began to

break out over the boat among the combatants. Orochimaru: WELCOME MY FIGHTERS!!!!

BEFORE WE MOVE ON TO THE BATTLE DOME WE HAVE A SPECIAL ANOUNCMENT

ABOUT THE RULES. RULE 1. the battle ends when u or your opponent is dead. THATS ALL.

Theys proceeded towards the battle dome. When they got there. they wher shown theyre

accomadations sasuke walked over to the battle chart. He scrolled down the list and found he

was the first to fight. He was against burbel. The battle started in half an hour. They waited for half

an hour then sasuke was called into the battle dome. Announcer:LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!!!!

WE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT!!!!! SASUKE UCHIHA IN THE RED CORNER!!!!!!

AND IN THE BLUE CORNER BURBEL PRIME!!! WHEN THE BELL RINGS START FIGHTING!

DING DING DING! Sasuke jumped high in the air. ILL FINISH THIS QUICKLY!...CHIDORI!!!!!

sasuke dive bombed with his hand infront of him and when it made impact to the ground infront of

burbel amassive explosion of electricity sent burbel tumbling back a few feet. Burbel: growth jutsu!

Burbel grew 50 feet tall. His fists grew wide,his mucles bulged and he was A GIANT!!!!!!!

sasuke jumped out of the way as burbel stomped at sasuke. Sasuke performed 3 hand signs.

Sasuke:FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU! Fire blazed at burbels foot. Who in return

hopped up and down around the dome on one foot in pain. Sasuke: this is my chance! CHIDORI!

Sasuke ran up burbels leg and then sasuke stabbed his hand into his leg and continnued to run up

slicing him open all the way up to his chest. Burbel shrunk down in size and fell over dead. The

crowd went wild!!!!! orocchimaru: EXCELENT WORK!!!! announcer: HEY WILL U LET ME DOMY JOB sheesh what a jerk!.

Orochimaru slaughtered the announcer. Sasuke returned to his quorters

were naruto sakura, and kakashi met them. And congradgulated him...

**Me**: so what did u think of this chapter?

**Random reader**:it sucked!!!!

**me: **what!!!!! wait a minute...pulls mask of the person SASUKE!!!!

sasuke how could you!!!!!

sasuke:feh...

**me**:well please review and hopefuly ill have another chapter posted soon!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 naruto vs grundel

Naruto: the great ninja tournament

i dont have a lot to say now cause im sick of giving away the story so im just gona cut to the chase.

Disclaimer:i still dont own naruto.

Chapter 3 Naruto v.s. Grundel

the next day every one woke up bright and early sasuke checked the battle schedule. Sasuke:oh...no...

sakura: what!!! sasuke:NARUTOS UP NEXT FOR THE FIGHTING!!! naruto: ALRIGHT ITS MY

TIME TO SHINE!!!! sasuke:naruto if u die can i have ur stereo...naruto:SASUKE!!!!!

sasuke: ok...but seriously if u lose this match aside frrom u dying the village OROCHIMARU!!!

will own the village and itll fall apart slowly!!!!...naruto:ok ok i understand how important this is...

naruto and the others went to the battle dome and watched the fights until it was naruto was up.

Orochimaru finaly showed up just in time to see the last fight of the day. Orochimaru:so its him...

the child of the ninetailed fox...kabuto apeared to announce the final battle of the day. Kabuto: now

in the red corner! Naruto uzamaki!!! and in the blue corner!!!! Grundel!!!!! master of brute taiquando!

You may begin when ready!!!!!! kabuto disapeared. Naruto: i WONT LOSE TO U!!!!! naruto charged

grundel flipped over him and kicked him to the ground in 1 fierce blow...grundel: you cant ever hope

to defeat me kid...i know brute taiquando! Naruto:YEA!!!! WELL I KNOW WOOP YOUR OSS!!!

naruto made a handsign and transformed into a nude girl...naruto:hehehehe...this is my sexy jutsu...

side lines

sakura:WHAT AN IDIOT!!!!!!! HES JUST MESSING AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!! sasuke:(wow...)just give

him some time... hell figure out sooner or later his opponent isnt a male... and then he'll get serious

battle zone

grundel made 24 handsigns...grundel:ICE STYLE:wind chill jutsu!!!! wind struck the girl naruto.

He was frozen solid...suddenly the girl naruto was replaced with a paper bomb...KABOOOOOOM!!!

ice shards flew in all directions they could'nt reach the croud through the chalkra barrier around the

arena. But long shards stabbed into grundels torso,arms and legs. And at this moment four shadow

clones ran up for north,south,east and west and gave him a rock lee upper cut kick sending him flying

straight up. The real naruto jumped up onto a clone and made a hand sign while he jumped toward

grundel he created a shadow clone on the ground that began gathering chalkra into his palm in a neat

little ball. While the real naruto flipped through the air and grand slam kicked grundel towards the

clone gathering chalkra...suddenly all the clones gathered up chalra balls including the real naruto.

Naruto:ok concentrate!!!( come on ninetailed fox...lend me your power...the power to KILL!!!)

red chalkra flowed through the chalkra network of naruto and all the clones the ball of spinning chalkra

turned red...naruto (monstrous voice):BLAZING RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

grundel was engulfed in a red ball of chalkra and sent rocketing towards the ceiling...as soon a she hit

it, 1,000,000 watts of electricity was sent surging through her body. An explosion accured and grundels

lifeless body hit the arena floor. Naruto returned to normal. Kabuto apeared. And announced that

NARUTO UZAMAKI WINS!!!!!!!!!...

me:so what did u think?

Naruto:it was AWSOME!!!!! i especialy liked the part...blah blah blah-

me:well please review. and another chapter should be along as soon as i can get it.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1 sakuras replacement

in this chapter sakura backs down from her fight so kakashi gets permission to replace

her...so get ready to see this replacements jutsus are...if u read the manga or watch

the show you'll know when he/she apears...MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

...I gotta stop with that...

chapter 4: sakuras replacement part 1

naruto sasuke and sakura wher walking around the town on the island talking

naruto:did you see me in that fight!!!!! i was awsome...sakura: NARUTO!!!!! SHUT IT!!!!!!

OR ILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!!!! sasuke: loser... naruto:U GOT SOMETHING TO SAY

TO ME SASUKE!!!!! sakura:I SAID SHUT IT!!!!!THWAK!!!! naruto:in a daze...woooooa...

suddenly 2 ninja in a black robe with red clouds on it walked up...one had black hair like sasukes

and his eyes wher of the sharingan... the others face was light blue he had gills he had black hair

his headband had a strange + on it he carried a wrapped up sword the tip showed shark skin.

Sasuke:itachi uchiha!... sakura:uchiha?" So doeas that mean hes your brother...but i thought your

clan was wiped out... itachi:of course they wher...by me... other ninja:cough" itachi:oh excuse

me...this is my accomplace... kisame...he'll be fighting this young lady..." sakura:m...me!?

Kisame:HAHAHAHAHA...thats right!!! and as soon as i kill you!!!! orochimaru gains control

over the leaf village!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!!!!" itachi: sasuke...dont lose

in any of your matches...cause my calculations say if all goes right youll face me in the finals...

ill be waiting...they disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura:i think i am gonna go off on my own...

SAKURA

sakura wandered around the beach kicking shells around...when kakashi apeared. Kakashi:whats

wrong sakura..." sakura: i cant fight kisame hoshigaki can you replace me...kakashi left for a

hour...he came back with a scroll... he spread it out and made a few hand signs then touched the ground. Steam filled the air. And a leaf village genin apeared...and sakura disapeared...

to be continued...

me:so what did you guys think...

ninja: i cannot believe i have the chance to apear in the story...tears i will not let u down sakura!

Me:if you cant guess who it is from that sentence...youll have to wait till the next chapter...HA!!

ninja:cmon give them another chance...

me:nope...

ninja:calls some one hello yea... reiko is being unreasonable...ok thanks...

naruto:YOUR A GIRL!!!!!! BUT YOUR USER NAME IS A BOYS NAME!!!!!

reiko:its my cousins he left for college and he left it to me...i changed the email though...

noise:BOOOOOOM CRASH BOOOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

**the wall fall in revealing a legion of very skilled lawyer**s

lawyers:your going to juvee miss...uh...reiko was it...

reiko:ok ill give them another chance to guess...hm **whipsers something to the ninja**

ninja:ok see if u know who i am now...( only by reading the manga or watching the show will you

know) the lotus of the leaf village...blooms twice...( smiles with a twinkle and give thumbs up)


	5. Chapter 4 part 2 sakuras replacement

Chapter 4: sakuras rplacement part 2

the ninja that replaced sakura stood in the red corner with one hand behind his back and the other

out in front of him in a special taijutsu position...

ninja:my name is ROCK LEE!!!! THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF THE LEAF VILLAGE

the crowd went wild... his oponent was a green demon with aincient armor and his head was

huge like a brain... kabuto apeared...kabuto: in the red corner: BORVAL!!!!! THE TERRIBLE!!!!!

and in the blue corner...ROCK LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! you may begin as soon as im gone.kabuto disapeared

rock lee ran at borval and threw a punch borval blocked with his eyes closed... he kept his eyes closed lee threw a high round house kick borval ducked ...lee: now i have you!!!! lee dropped and caught himself on one hand and swept around with both legs at his feet borval jumped lee came around

with another duel leg sweep only higher up. kisame grabbed his legs and threw him against the ceiling

it was a light hit so only 100 volts surged through his body... lee got up...but when he opened his eyes there wher 30 of borval... lee: GENJUTSU!!!!..." kisame: thats right!!!!! BUHUHUHUHUHUH!!!!

lee:tell me...how is it you can predict my moves..." kisame:i can read your moves like a moves !!!! your not that hard to figure out boy!!!! i can tell you have no use of ninjutsu or genjutsu!!!

lee bent over and took off his orange leg warmers. Revealing leg weights! He unbuckled them and dropped them...KABOOOOM!!!! lee: THE FIRST GATE!!!!GATE OF OPENING!!!! OPEN!!!

lee disapeared... he re apeared below kisame and he uppercut kicked him...sending him flying...

lee vanished again...and re apeared behind him. His arm wrappings came to life and wrapped up borval. Lee put his hands around his chest and locked them together... then began spinning like a blurr

lee: PRIMARY LOTUS!!!!!!!! they crashed into the ground and lee back flipped away from kisame.

Kisame stood up after a couple minutes. Kisame:THATS IT YOUR DEAD!" kisame drew his giant

shark blade. Lee:if you think that'll help you...your welcome to try...fail!!!...but try...

TO BE CONTINUED

reiko: OH YEA!!!!! WILL LEE COME BACK AND TURN THE TABLES!?

Naruto:that bushy brow!!!! STEALING MY FANS!!!!! I WONT STAND FOR IT!!!!!!!

reiko:shut up naruto..theyre my fans!!! well thats all for this post!! plz give many reviews and if u like email me!!!

sasuke:HOLD IT!!!!!" (lawyers surround naruto and reiko)

lawyers:your both going to juvee for calling them...YOUR fans..."(cuffs em)

lawyers:we leave the story in your capable hands kakashi!!!"

reiko:NOOOOOOO you cant just give him my story!!!!!"

naruto:I CANT GO TO JUVEE!!!!! HOW WILL I APEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!

(lawyers throw reiko and naruto into the transportation van and drive away)

kakashi:well that was amusing while it lasted...what do u think guys...

sasuke:it managed to kill 5 minutes...

sakura:without naruto how are we gonna go on with the story!!!!!IT'LL FALL APART!!!!!!!

kakashi:dont worry guys the whole next chapter is 1 big fight scene...and ill bail em out...eventually..

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

i apoligize for being late on my update.  
And i apoligize for the mix up in my last chapter calling kisame borval...i thought i fixed all of it but i didnt.  
Disclaimer: i dont own naruto...

chapter 5: lee v.s. Kisame 8 gates assault!!!!

lee waited till kisame charged then he made his move...lee: ⌠ THE SECOND GATE!!!! GATE OF REST!!!!! OPEN!!!!! lee disapeared and dust started errupting towards kisame! Then it swirled around him till lee apeared behind him...he kicked him then he disapeared then slashes apeared all over kisame as he was knocked back and forth rapidly...lee: ⌠ BLUE BREATH TAIJUTSU!!!!!■ then dust swirled around him as lee ran in circles around him... lee apeared flipping above him and kicked him in the head... then disapeared... lee re-apeared across the arena.  
lee: ⌠THE THIRD GATE!!!!! GATE OF LIFE!!!!! OPEN!!!!!!!!! ERRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

the air around lee heated up and dust kicked up around him...lee pushed himself even further in power!  
Lee: ⌠ THE FOURTH GATE!!!!!!!GATE OF PAIN OPEN!!!!!!!!!■ rubble started rising from the ground and floated above lee... the ground below his feet began to break under preasure of chakra which was surrounding lee's body lee vanished and the ground began being tore to shreds in an explosion headed towards kisame...a huge explosion accured and kisame flew up quickly... lee: ⌠ im afraid this ends here!!!!!■ suddenly lee apeared above kisame and punched him down then he apeared behind him and punched him up...then left,right,down, up, down...kisame was rapidly vollied around the arena and lee moved so fast around the room he was invisable! He was half a second faster than sound itself!!!!lee landed on the ground and powered up his chakra... then in a flash of bright yellow light lee soared through the air towards kisame the light around him leaving a trail behind...

lee:TRUE HIDDEN LOTUS!!!!!! lee flew back and forth from all directions slashing kisame with a knuckle blade. Kisame flew down towards the ground when all a the sudden he halted...one of lee's arm bandages had wrapped around kisame's waist lee pulled kisame towards him. Lee: ⌠THE FITH GATE!!!!!! GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!!!!!!!!■ lee pounded his fist and leg into kisame sending him flying, lee: ⌠BUT ITS NOT OVER THERE!!!!!■ lee started moving so quickly it made 4 of him...they spiraled in all directions around kisame beating him as he fell..lee: ⌠MAD DANCE OF INFINITY!!!!!!!!!!! kisame hit the ground...and it smashed a crater hole...lee landed like a cat also smashing a crater...lee returned to normal and began to feel the shock through his body from using

the lotus...but he was quickly healed from the ability of self healing bestowed to him by lady tsunade.  
And he stood up...lee walked over to the crater with kisame in it...instead of kisame...a piece of paper shaped like a person was burning...lee: ⌠it was a puppet!■ kabuto apeared. Kabuto ⌠ lee is the WINNER!!!!■ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTBCxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx naruto and reiko run as the alarms go off and gun shots are fired at them... naruto created shadow clones of reiko and himself they scattered...finaly reiko summoned chief toad: gamabunta!  
and they escaped from juvee!  
Kakashi:so how was that-WHACK!!!!! (reiko and naruto both punch kakashi) then 2 sets of red eyes turn on sasuke...-POWPOWPOW- me: well thats all plz R&R and ill have the update soon!!!!...as i can...but im not giving up on the story...if i do...ill post it in a review or in the following chapter...but its unlikly... 


	7. chapter 6 FINAL BATTLE

sorry i was so late i had no computer...(crickets)...right...well i can make up some other lame excuse but ill just get on with the story...(more crickets)...yea well...YOU ALL SUCK!  
crickets pouts  
i would like to sign that allotta bad thing happen to alota good people!  
no getting pissed at me please!!!!!!

CHAPTER 6: THE FINAL BATTLE WHO WILL WIN?  
naruto and sasuke were sparring and lee was punching a dummey as they all remembered orochimarus last statement.  
flash back

orochimaru walked out into the arena. he took the michrophone from kabuto..."i would like you all to know the last round is coming up next in just 5 short days...and 4 people from the bingo book will be fighting our friends from the leaf in a team battle! they are itachi uchiha,...the REAL kisame...MYSELF.  
and a freshly revived zabuza memochi..." the crowd cheered and orochimaru left.  
end flashback  
naruto sweated heavily as he blocked a fierce round house kick from sasuke and dropped down and tripped him then created 7 shadowclones...sasuke leaped to his feet and grabbed a shadowclone by the arm and swung him around knocking out the other naruto's they all vanished except one which hit the floor.

Lee kicked the dummy so hard he split the wooden dummy in half. lee collapsed, fatigue coarsing through his muscles...

sasuke finished up his match with naruto with a high-speed-rush attack delivered mainly to the stomach.  
(for those of you who don't know what a high speed rush is, its a swift deliverance of punches and kicks delivered to a foe at high speeds...and then theres the high-power-rush wich is basicly the same thing except with fierce bone shattering blows!) naruto groaned in pain and gasped with difficulty for breaths of air...

kakashi was actially training...kind of...he was watching them train with the sharingan...so basicaly he was cheating. kakashi then put them through 5 days of intense training teaching them jutsu he had copied from the past.  
he taught lee fierce taijutsu he had copied from other shinobi...

5 DAYS LATER

naruto, lee, sasuke, and kakashi stood in the arena warming up...finaly the 4 bingo book nins entered.  
kabuto apeared " WELCOME FOLKS!! ok the rules have changed...since our leaf village friends have clearly been outmatched we devised a little hunt we like to call..."THE HUNT!!!" (how original!) we'll give our friends 5 minutes to hide somewhere in the island and set up a spot where theyll have the advantage...ready on the count of 5...1!...2!!...3!!!...5!!!!!! GOGOGO!  
and dont worry our forest is set up with camra's that see through jutsu and have 30 diffrent visions.  
including...hip hop...afro...mustaches...and...BOOBS!!!!!!...but we wont be using those.  
(just thought id add some lame ass comedy...) GOOOOOO"  
squad 7 burst through the gates and into the forested area...they split up...

WITH NARUTO

naruto set up traps all over...and then...forgot where they wher...(YIKES)  
suddenly a mist rolled in on naruto...he stepped back and got caught in a rope trap.  
he hung upside down by a tree...

Zabuza: "you worm! im going to pay you back for killing me!!!!..."( hey i know he didnt kill him and zabuza was good in the end and all but just SHUT UP and read youll see)  
"ive chosen my vital spot!!!!" zabuza apeared infront of naruto, sword held backwards.  
and he cut the rope that held naruto he fell to the ground and zabuza elbow dropped naruto in the back of the neck...naruto's eyes widened and fell closed...zabuza laughed and quickly moved on to the next location... naruto lay there...

WITH SASUKE  
sasuke was hiding in the under brush watching his brother itachi stand in the open...he took out a kunai and was about to make his move when... voice: "hello"  
sasuke turned around andsaw itachi...KABOOM!!!!!!!! itachi exploded into water sending sasuke Flying out into the clearing where the real itachi waited he pounded his fist into sasuke's gut stopping him instantly...he created a shadow clone behind him and decided to toy with him...

he shoved sasuke back with his foot and the clone punched him in the back and spun him around and kicked him back to itachi who kicked sasuke in the back of the leg causing him to drop to his knee's then the clone kicked him to the dirt and both itachi's walked up and started kicking him in the stomach repeatedly...

WITH LEE  
lee was jumping from tree to tree until somthing hit him from behind...he crashed to the ground.  
he rolled over and bounced up onto his feet. he saw a snickering orochimaru...

Orochimaru spoke " you must know your finished by now..." orochimaru's eyes became bloodshot and fear spread throughout Lee's body...he saw a giant snake behind orochimaru...lee knew this was a trick...he concentrated on orochimaru's feet...he stood up...he charged and did a chinese like flip over orochimaru and kicked him in the back...orochimaru stumbled but turned around just in time to recieve rock lee's famous leaf whirlwind right to the side of the face... he still didnt fall lee through a high kick but orochimaru ducked and vanished, apeared behind lee and drop kicked him in the back.  
lee crashed to the ground... orochimaru snickered..."you can not hope to defeat me without jutsu...huh?

lee was unwrapping his hand bandages... lee spoke with a grin "WE SHALL SEE!!!!" lee leaped up and kicked one foot at orochimaru who in turn blocked with ease, while still in the air lee rapidly kicked the other foot...orochimaru blocked of lee's kicks... then grabbed his leg and threw him against a tree...

lee was not about to give up now...he ran at orochimaru and leaped up and launched himself into a flying kick which broke orochimaru's defence by knocking him backwards...

orochimaru made several hand seals and then raised his hand up to his mouth..and a fierce Wind blew around lee it was a Razor twister and was slowly slicing lee to ribbons by making cuts all over his body the whirlwind finaly let up. lee collapsed from loss of blood.  
it slowly got darker...he felt cold...his skin tone was very pale and his hair was losing its tint.

orochimaru laughed "ill leave you here to bleed to death, as theres no point in killing a rodent who's down" orochimaru headed towards the north.  
little did orochimaru know 2 pairs of emerald eyes watched...

WITH KAKASHI  
kakashi was fiercly battling kisame...he jumped back avoiding the chakra devouring blade.  
kisame laughed and made a few hand seals..." water style! Hidden mist jutsu"  
a heavy mist fell in and kisame disapeared from sight...kakashi revealed his sharingan.  
as soon as it detected movement he pulled a kunai and turned and blocked the shark blade.

kakashi smirked "your jutsu needs work...its nowhere near as skillful as Zabuza"  
kisame grinned evily and jumped outa sight. "but i've mastered this technieque in a way he can't!  
i can supply my water jutsu's with the water in the mist!" kisame laughed maniacly. "..now.  
WATERSTYLE!!! GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!!!" suddenly a rumble sounded around kakashi which gave him a bad feeling...then a giant vortex ingulfed him and slammed him against the tree's.  
then it stopped... kakashi coughed on water...he took a few steps forward trying to gain sight of kisame again...then a all to familiar voice was heard... " its over..." suddenly 5 zabuza's apeared surrounding kakashi. they all took theyre giant cleaver swords and slashed him...kakashi fell over.  
4 of the zabuza's melted away into a puddle of water... zabuza laughed... kisame and zabuza grabbed kakashi and threw him into a deep pond that was nearby and watched him sink. his hand raised out then went under...zabuza and kisame left laughing...once again 2 pairs of emerald eyes watched...

WITH SASUKE  
sasuke was unconsious and with itachi itachi reached the randayvoo point and threw sasuke down before orochimaru... orochimaru smirked "why thank you itachi... now we just wait for-" zabuza and kisame apeared in a cloud of smoke...zabuza spoke "your dark deeds are done! now give me back Haku!!!" orochimaru passed him the keys and zabuza left...itachi was next to speak.  
"and pay us the money you owe us and we'll be on our way..." orochimaru handed a briefcase of money to itachi and he and kisame also disapeared in a cloud of smoke...orochimaru looked down at sasuke.  
he collected sasuke and disapeared in a cloud of smoke...he reapeared in a castle on the other side of the island.  
he took the michrophone from kabuto and spoke into the camera's. "as you can see our friends from the leaf are destroyed...now the leaf village is mine!!!!" he laughed maniacly...

on the bigscreen tv in the auditorium in the leaf village  
villagers spoke worriedly " we're DOOOOOMED!!!!" one shouted. "orochimaru will kill us all"  
said a women... "SILENCE!!!!!!" shouted lady Tsunade...as lady Tsunade was about to make a speech someone shouted on the tv...all eyes turned to the tv.  
on the TV  
a voice echoed "YOU DONT OWN THE LEAF YET!!!!" 18 naruto shadow clones dropped from the shadows of the cieling...and piled up on orochimaru punching him constantly! then a big shockwave erupted from under the pile...sending shadow clones everywhere...POOF..POOF...POOF..P-Poof-Poof-P-P-Poof-P-POOF!  
the real naruto stood up did a finish sign and shouted "YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!" (a finish sign is when you point at your oponent and then give a thumbs down signin theyre GOING DOWN)  
with tsunade  
she announced for evryone to put faith in naruto as he was they're only hope! the people cheered on naruto!  
WITH NARUTO

naruto made his signiture hand sign and surrounded orochimaru with shadow clones... orochimaru laughed.  
"what can you possibly hope to accomplish with mere shadow clones!" Naruto shouted "CHARGE"  
the first row of the massive army of naruto's piled up on orochimaru and beat down on him...when kunai flew and stabbed into the backs of the clones...and they all went POOF!!!!!! kabuto apeared next to orochimaru with 4 robot body gaurds...they held staffs with purple elecrticity on both ends.  
they twirled the staffs around and beat through the army of naruto's then the naruto's fought back and demolished the robots...all the clones poofed away... the real naruto leaped up and pounded his fists into kabuto's face... orochimaru's neck stretched over to naruto and he bit him on the chest and a cursemark formed.  
but this cursemark was diffrent from all the others...it was now supposed to be used to slow him down for now

but it gave him great powers if he mastered it... orochimaru laughed.  
"with that HELL cursemark you will be at half strength for half a year!!! now kabuto...im taking sasuke and heading to the boat...ill await you there..."

orochimaru picked up sasuke and vanished in smoke... kabuto raised a knuckle blade and aproached naruto.  
suddenly naruto bagan to pulse naruto looked up... his eye pupils wher pure gold , then he glowed orange as his red fox chakra surrounded him naruto stiffened his clawed hand and stabbed it through kabuto's chest...he groaned in pain for a moment..."impossible..." then he slumped lifelessley...naruto tossed him aside.  
and ran on all fours to the docks...

WITH OROCHIMARU  
orochimaru set sasuke down when he heard footsteps behind him..."ah...kabuto i see youve finished him off already so...have you-...UHG!!!" he looked at his chest and a clawed hand was sticking out of it... he looked behind him.  
naruto was grinning..."its over orochimaru..." naruto twisted his claw ending orochimaru's life...he let him fall.  
WITH NARUTO

naruto walked over to sasuke who was just waking up... sasuke spoke "where is evryone naruto"  
naruto drooped his head..."T...T...They're dead..." sasuke's eyes narrowed... "then who's that"  
naruto turned around to see kakashi,Lee, sakura and gaara! Naruto shouted witth joy "GUYS!! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!!!" sakura chimed in... "i healed them just before they died"  
gaara spoke with an emotionless sense " lets go already...we have to get back..." suddenly a voice boomed over them..."SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!" suddenly the sky darkened and a ray of light blasted onto the island.  
and there stood the god of wrath Amon!!! (ah-mon) he had black armor like skin and a mouth piece he had gargoyle wings and his bare rear end showed he had a armor piece covering his crotch, and a 8 pack on his stomach...his abbs were huge but not too huge... he had fearsome broad claws... on his hands and feet.  
he was about a little taller then kakashi...

he stood up and looked at the ninja...he crouched down and put his arms in a x shape formation.  
a black aura roared around him as he powered up to his max power...

sasuke killed orochimaru with a kunai...

Naruto jumped down off the boat and took fighting stance... Naruto looked over his shoulder..."im staying behind to fight him... I promise ill find another boat when i defeat him...and catch up...

sasuke shouted down..."hey dont die on me Dobe!" naruto grinned "i'll see you soon"  
kakashi untied the boat and sailed off...

Naruto laughed to himself..."now to finish you!!!" red chakra surrounded naruto.  
and they charged at eachother ...

with the others on the boat...

from the boat sakura watched as flashes of chakra filled the island shores as naruto and Amon clashed... then suddenly the demon flew up into the sky...and hovered there for a moment.  
he raised his hands above his head...and a black and white ball of pure energey formed big enough to destroy the island...but it was only the size of a kickball...but that was big enough...he soared toward naruto with the ball in his hand...naruto had created the rasengan! and was jumping at him they clashed...and the whole sky was filled with a brilliant light...when the light cleared the island was exploding into a fiery grave for both of them...and to top it off the volcanoes had erupted and was flooding the island.  
and ontop of that!!! the island was slowly sinking into the shark filled waters...

after about an hour of watching this the whole island EXPLODED!!!!

sakura shrieked.."NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"...sasuke embraced her in a hug and turned her away.  
she went into a state of shock from the sight and kept saying "h..hes alive...i know it...H..he promised he'd stay alive...hes coming back...i just know it..." sasuke took her into the cabin and layed her down on the bunk...

BACK AT THE VILLAGE  
Tsunade had a grim expression on her face when kakashi finished his report of the mission.  
"so Naruto sacraficed himself to save you guys? sounds very heroic...ive got to do somthing to Honor his sacrafice...

CENTER OF THE VILLAGE  
a golden statue stood of naruto with his hands behind his head and he was smiling with his eyes closed...he had one leg kicked out infront of him naruto fashion.  
on the silver plate it said "Gone But Not Forgotten"

and his name was put on the memorial stone...

THE END!!!!

reiko:so what do ya'll think.  
sakura:...N...Naruto...YOU BCH ILL KILL YOU!  
reiko runs from sakura.  
reiko: well im planning on writing a sequal that tells what all happened in the battle with Amon.  
oh and if you would like to see a picture of Amon I should have a picture of him posted up soon.  
soon as i figure out how.  
OK THANKS ALOT EVRYBODY SEEYA LATER!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Epilouge

HEY EVRYBODY!!! i came back with one final chapter!!!! here it is!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 7 EPILOUG: THE FUNAERAL OF A HERO...

evryone was gathered around the memorial stone and they all wore black...it was raining.  
and they each held a candle, and a rose. among these people sakura heruna and Hinata Hyuuga sobbed at the loss of theyre friend... sasuke sat up in a tree...a single tear was shed from him.  
kakashi was at the front and had been there longer than anyone else...his candle was almost out.  
along with him Iruka was crying his eyes out at the loss of his favorite ex-student.  
The whole village was there to honor his loss...they all apoligised for ever trying to harm him.  
and for all the bad things they had ever done to him. lady tsunade took the head of the crowd and began her speech...

"we are gather'ed here today to honor that one wich we have lost...his name.  
Naruto Uzamaki...that which used to strike hate into our hearts...now makes us sad at his loss.  
although i never said it...i was highley considering him for the 6th hokage...now he is gone and will never get the chance to fulfill his dream... and now...we will each set our rose on this memorial stone... "

first was sakura,then hinata,then sasuke,shino,kiba,lee,neji,tenten,ino,shikamaru,choji, and the rest.  
followed by the jhonin...then the villagers...and finaly tsunade..

after the cerimony evrybody went home...except one person...Konahamaru...he cried to himself.  
"N...No...first my grandpa...T...Then when i finaly got over it...N...N...Naruto goes and dies!...Ill never be happy AGAIN!!" suddenly iruka came and gave him a hug...Konahamaru stopped sobbing.  
Iruka spoke softly..."just cause naruto is dead doesn't mean he's gone... hes still here (points to his heart)"

iruka and konahamaru look up to the sky as the clouds clear and the sun comes out...

and some where naruto smiles upon them...

THE END FOR REAL...untill the sequal...

me:YEA!!!!!! NEXT UP THE SEQUAL!  
ill let you know what its called as soon as i write the first chapter.  
SEE YA LATER EVRYBODY!!!!!!!!! 


	9. sequal sneak peak

NARUTO : LEGEND OF THE UZAMAKI

hey guys i know...i killed naruto in the last story...im sorry...well not really!...but youll be happier after this chapter! this story takes place 12 years after naruto's funeral. he was 14 when he died.  
and dont forget the demon Amon!!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto...(loads a gun) LAWYERS BEWARE!  
CHAPTER 1 : his name is naruto

Off the shore of the leaf village a large boat aproaches the mainland.  
Standing up on the mast is the only person on the boat. His spikey yellow hair hung down to his shoulders and blew in the sea breeze. His masculant figure showed his bare chest due to the fact his shirt was ripped off. his orange pants had holes in them and one leg was torn like a pair of shorts. His ninja headband hung loosly around his neck. He smirked as his boat aproached the docks.  
He jumped down to the helm and steered himself in..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx LEAF VILLAGE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl walked through the village her long spikey blond hair blew in the wind. Her leaf village headband reflected the sunlight off her forehead. She had baggy orange pants and a black T-shirt and a orange and black coat tied around her waist. She carried a boquet of flowers and soon she reached her destination. The Memorial Stone. She layed the flowers at its base. "Father...I am regretful i never got to meet you...Mom says you were always so cheerful... Never seemed to frown... I wish i could have met you...I have to go now...i have practice at the training field with kakashi sensei"  
The girl walked away from the Memorial Stone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Leaf Docks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANBU black ops gathered at the docks as a mysterious and unscheduled ship was heading in. one of the ANBU's girls with a cat mask spoke "Who do u think it is?" The one man with the dog like mask spoke next "Probably another spy ship to spy on us..." Another girl spoke she had a bear mask.  
"Here it comes get ready!!"

The boat crashed into the docks and took out the fish market and a couple sail boats. A single shinobi leaped up into the glare of the sun so he was shaded.  
The shinobi landed infront of the 3 ANBU. "HEY HEHEHE WHATS WITH THE WELCOMING COMMITEE!? waz ya expecting me?"

The bear masked girl lifted her mask revealing sakura. "NARUTO!!" She ran to him and hugged him so tight he thought he was gonna die from suffocation.  
The Dog mask guy lifted his mask to reveal Sasuke. "Hey...I always knew u werent dead..." He shook Naruto's hand so hard Naruto swore he heard a crack!  
The third ANBU with the cat mask remained silent except for quiet weeping sounds heard behind the mask. Then she threw off the mask and revealed a crying Hinata. "NAR..UTO..sob...I CANT..sob...BELIEVE ITS U...sniffle..." Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm. "Hey u have a daughter now..." Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later in the Leaf village training zone xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had gotten new cloths and him and Hinata were headed to the training zone to meet his daughter. Naruto finaly saw a familiar face.. He ran to it. "KAKASHI SENSEI!! KAKASHI SENSEI!!" Kakashi looked up from his perverted book after dodging a punch from a student. The girl from the Memorial Stone looked up. Naruto jumped infront of Kakashi who was about to speak. "NAR..." WHAM!! Naruto punched kakashi sending him flying 5 feet through the air. The 3 genin cheered. Kakashi got up rather annoyed. "NARUTO!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" Naruto kicked one leg out infront of him and put his hands behind his head and smiled. "just catching up on lost times..."

The girl repeated. "N..Naruto?" Naruto opened one eye and looked at the girl. "Yea?" Hinata Caught up with Naruto. "There u are!..your just as ambitious as when we were kids!" the girl spoke "M..Mom?" Hinata looked at the girl. "Hi reiko hows training? OH by the way...meet your father who was thought to be dead!  
Reiko looked surprised. "DAD!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF SNEAK PEAK!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry i cant give too much away! but the actuial chapter will be longer!  
if u want to find it ull have to go to my authers page and check my written stories. but it hasnt been written yet!! so check every now and again. 


End file.
